


Doggy's Little Helper

by DirtyKnots



Series: CC Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Rimming, Scat, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: CuriousCat Anon Prompt: i would love to see young stiles be used as toilet paper to some animals, using his tongue to clean them up
Relationships: Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)
Series: CC Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 258





	Doggy's Little Helper

John sighed as the door to his office opened, irritated at being interrupted when he had plenty of paperwork to catch up on. He raised his brows when Deputy Argent slipped inside and closed the door behind him before approaching the desk.

"Chris, what's going on?"

Argent cleared his throat before stepping closer, his voice coming out softly.

"It's Stiles sir. He...um...maybe it's better if you just came to see." There was a flush John couldn't quite ignore on Chris' face that piqued his curiosity. He wasn't really concerned, if something awful had happened he doubted Chris would've come in so calmly and quietly, but he stood to follow anyhow. The walk to the department's kennels was fairly short, and nothing seemed to be amiss until they reached the holding area for strays.

They'd found a bitch who was days away from having her pups the week before. Unfortunately she didn't make it through the births, too malnourished, but she whelped 4 healthy pups before she died. School was out for the summer so John had brought Stiles with him, picking up formula from the local vet and having Chris instruct the boy on how to help feed and care for the animals. Stiles was a quick learner and very inquisitive for his age. John had been happy to adjust the parental controls and let the boy learn how bitches cared for their young through assorted videos.

He's wondering now if he shouldn't have been watching the videos himself, making sure he was aware of what his son had been viewing, because the sight before him definitely means Stiles saw a lot of things he probably shouldn't have at his age. Stiles was in the middle of a pile of kennel pads, laying on his side, completely naked. John turns a raised brow at Chris.

"I was feeding and watering our canines, he wasn't alone for that long. Besides, he's ten - I didn't think…" Chris trailed off, eyes scanning back to Stiles. John didn't miss the growing bulge in his deputy's pants, and he'd be angry about it except he could feel his own cock stirring against his better judgement. All he could do was turn back to the scene before him.

Stiles' eyes were closed, his body flushed a pale pink, his little cocklet stiff where it poked out from his body. He had a pup attached to each nipple, soft sucking sounds escaping the animals as they fruitlessly tried to get milk off him. A third pup was attached to the head of his little cocklet, probably having more luck than his brothers. The fourth was sprawled in front of Stiles' face. It was this that had John's cock twitching in his pants - because Stiles was tonguing at the pup's tiny little asshole. He could see the streaks on his boy's tongue, had a pretty good idea which bitch behavior Stiles was mimicking. It was confirmed when the animal started to piss and Stiles made a - well, if John was honest it was a hungry noise - and shuffled the pup back, opening his mouth wide so he could fit the animal's tiny sheath and ass completely inside his mouth, his throat working as he swallowed the small amount of piss the pup produced. 

"Good boy, letting mommy take care of you." Stiles' voice came out in a coo when he finally moved the pup away, shuffling it down near it's brother by his cock before opening his eyes and reaching for a nearby bottle. He smiled at his father and Chris even as he detached the two pups at his nipples, coating them with a thicker version of the formula from the bottle and then helping them latch back on. "Hey dad!"

Stiles' voice was bright and happy and John couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, kid, watcha doin there?" John nodded his head at Stiles and the pups. His son waved him closer as he started rambling about how he saw on the internet that pups needed to nurse from their mama but sometimes people could nurse them too, and even though he couldn't make milk, he could put less water in the formula and then he'd be able to get it to stick so they could nurse. He kept rambling about how important bonding and nursing were even as he took the lid off the bottle and stuck his little cocklet in it, coating it like he'd done with his nipples.

"But the most important is to help them go potty - they need their mom for that but since she died," Stiles' voice caught a little, likely thinking of his own recently dead mother, before he continued, "since she died I thought that it's okay, I can do it for them. They really like it when I lick them clean and I kinda like it too. Makes me all tingly like when I nurse them. But I'm not surprised. The women I saw on the internet who nursed the puppies always played with their privates while they did it so I figured it was normal."

John couldn't hide the way his cock was now straining against his pants, and he'd worry but he could see Argent was in the same position. His heart was pounding in his chest, blood seeming to them and tingle in his veins as he cleared his throat and made a suggestion that he knew might end everything in his life, depending on how his son and Argent both reacted.

"That's really good and smart of you son. I'm glad you're taking such good care of them. You know, a lot of our dogs got taken from their mamas when they were really young. What would you say about giving them some of the same care you're giving the pups?" John held his breath as he heard Chris gasp behind him, watched while his son seemed to think it over before smiling brightly at the two men.

"Can I? Are some of them sad and miss their mommy too?" John turned to look at Chris, eyes flicking from the man's face to the slowly spreading damp spot on the front of his pants. It took Chris a hard swallow and a clear of his throat before his eyes darted from Stiles to John and back and a small smile played on his face.

"They are. In fact, I was just going to take Bruce out to go potty, how would you like to help him instead?" Stiles positively beamed as he scooped up the pups, returning them to their crate. His little cocklet was glistening, a tiny bead of thin precum sliding out as he moved to stand.

"Wait right there actually, I'll bring him to you." Chris slipped further into the kennel, and John's cock gave another excited twitch when he heard the clank of a door opening and the jangle of a leash being clipped on. He followed the sound of Chris returning, wondering just a bit when he heard a drawer open and close, but Chris was back with them after only a minute or so.

"Why don't you lay back Stiles, and I'll bring Bruce over." Chris waited for Stiles to do that, then walked the dog over to him, stopping briefly and passing John a small tube. When he looked down at it, he realized it was lube, and he felt his own throat go dry at the many prospects this brought up. "Perfect, now I'm going to move Bruce over you, once he's in position and starts lifting his leg, you can sit up some and get your mouth on his sheath."

John watched with growing excitement as Chris gave the command he'd taught all of their dogs to piss - it came in handy at crime scenes and the like, he'd just never imagined it could have even better implementation. As soon as the dog's leg lifted, Stiles was shifting around, mouth wide open as he moved his face to catch the arcing stream of piss. Bruce kept going even as Stiles shifted his face closer, lips closing around the dog's sheath, throat working as he guzzled down a much heartier stream of piss than he was used to. The boy didn't hesitate though and John couldn't help but undo his pants, pulling his cock free and stroking it gently as he watched his kid drink dog piss like it was nothing. His son's cocklet stayed hard through it all.

"That's good Stiles, you're taking good care of Bruce. You're a natural." John almost didn't recognize his own voice as he moved closer, eyes transfixed. "Looks like he's about done son, but now comes the next part. You still want to help take care of him?"

"Mmhmm." Stiles slid out from beneath Bruce, eyes catching on his father's cock before he giggled as he licked the last stray drops of piss from his lips. "You and Deputy Argent must like taking care of puppies too!" 

John glanced over and saw that Argent had one hand holding Bruce's lead and the other wrapped around his own freed cock too. They shared a smile, both of them making agreeing sounds at Stiles. Argent gave the dog a little slack on the lead and started making encouraging noises at him as he snuffled around at the ground, walking in short circles.

"That's it, good boy, do your business." The dog only hesitated a moment more, unused to the concrete as a toilet, before he found a spot he seemed to like and began to squat. Before either of them could say anything, Stiles was scooting over and lifting the dog's tail, giving them a very clear view of the way the dog's hole was expanding and expelling his shit.

"He goes a lot more than the pups!" Stiles didn't even wrinkle his nose at the new scent. John felt his expression going slack, caught Chris's face doing the same out of the corner of his eye, when Stiles leaned forward and began to lick over Bruce's hole, no regard for what was starting to come out of it. John's cock was weeping as he watched his son flick his little tongue over the dog's protruding ass, licking all over the puckered skin. The second that the dog finished and stood, Stiles shifted his face further, burying his tongue inside the animal. Loud slurping noises filled the room as he sucked and licked all over that furred hole, thoroughly cleaning it, moaning softly. 

John had to clamp a hand around his cock to keep himself from coming, another dark thought popping into his head when he saw Bruce's cock begin to poke out of its sheath. He cleared his throat and spoke again, with a lot less fear this time.

"Grown dogs have other needs too, son. Things they can't get when they're working for us. Look at Bruce's sheath, see the red pointy thing coming out?" John waited while Stiles reluctantly pulled away from the dog's ass, his lips shiny with spit and streaks of brown as he twisted around to look, nodding at his father. "That's his cock, it's kinda like ours. Remember how good yours felt when the pups were sucking on it?"

"Yeah! Should I do that?" He started to crawl around but John stopped him with a noise.

"You could, but there's something he'd like even better. You see, it feels best when you get to put your cock inside a special place. Mouths are okay, but assholes are better." Stiles tilted his head in curiosity. "What he'd love more than your mouth is your little boy hole. He like fucking you more than he'd like you sucking him. If you want to make him happy, you could let him put it in. Me and Deputy Argent will help you. First we'll have to get you ready, get you nice and stretched. But if you don't want to make Bruce happy, well, we'll understand." John tried to infuse just the right amount of disappointment in his voice and it did the trick, Stiles was scrambling up and over, clinging to John's side and nearly begging to be allowed to help. He nodded at Chris, who moved to clip Bruce's lead to a hook on the wall before coming to join him, both of them moving onto the pads with Stiles.

They got him propped on all fours, both of them slicking up their fingers and taking turns gently sliding them in and out. When the boy was lubed enough, they slide in together, working him open, John adding a second to join his and Chris' before Chris added a second of his own. When they were able to slide in two each together with ease they pulled back, Chris shifting out of the way to give John room to move behind his boy.

"Okay son, I'm gonna make sure you're nice and open for him. I'm gonna fuck you first, then Chris will. We'll make sure you're all the way stretched because Bruce's cock may not look like much, but he's got a big secret called a knot, and it'll feel really good inside if you're wet enough."

"Kay daddy." John shuddered at the endearment, especially with the shuddery, almost wrecked way Stiles said it. He lined his cock up, enthralled at how big it looked compared to his son's little boy pucker, before he started a slow and steady push in. He didn't stop moving until he was buried deep, his bush scraping against Stiles' sensitive skin. His son squirmed a little, mumbled about being full, his small hole rippling around John when he started up slow and short thrusts. Stiles gripped him tight, his body relaxing only slightly as John began to fuck him in earnest, pulling nearly all the way back out before slamming in again. Stiles was emitting soft moans, little body rocking back into his thrusts, and it didn't take long at all before the tight heat got to him, helped along by knowing he was the first one to touch his son like this, to take the boy. He pulled Stiles back hard onto his cock, grinding his hips as he pumped his boy full of his load, panting when he carefully pulled out. John's cock was streaked with the white of his come and faint, dark trails that he knew came from his boy. He moved around in front of Stiles, offering him praise as Chris lined up behind him, the deputy's cock only slightly longer and slimmer than his own.

"Stiles, son, be a good boy now and open up for daddy. Your little butt got my cock dirty and I know you don't mind cleaning up." Stiles' eyes were slightly glazed as he looked up at his father and dutifully opened his mouth. John slid his softening cock in just as Chris slammed hard into the boy from behind, not bothering with the slow pace John had set initially, knowing Stiles was open. It pushed John's softened cock deep, he could feel the head tickling at Stiles' tonsils, but the boy didn't gag, just sucked at his daddy's cock, making sure to sweep his tongue around it, cleaning it as he was asked to. John was pulling free just as Chris was stilling, shoved in deep and grinding his hips like John had. He moved around to watch when Chris pulled out, his cock giving a feeble twitch at how puffy and red and open his son's ass was, thick trails of come sliding out of him.

Chris was quick to collect Bruce, the animal clearly still revved up, his long red rocket of a cock bouncing with each step. John helped keep Stiles steady as Chris moved Bruce over the boy. He was too small to provide anything to hop up on, but Chris angled the tapered cockhead at Stiles' hole and it didn't take long at all before Bruce was slamming in hard and fast. Stiles' little body was being rocked hard by the dog's rapid thrusts, and Chris did his best to hang onto the lead as he moved around and braced the boy in his lap, groaning when Stiles wrapped his mouth around Chris' softened cock and cleaned it up like he had his father's. 

They both knew when the knot was starting to form, Stiles' moans shifting and becoming louder cries of 'oh, oh, oh.' They moved to watch, surprised at the loud pops it made as it was forced in and out of Stiles' hole before it finally got too big and the dog hunched, hips still making aborted thrusts as he began to unload in Stiles. John wished he could get hard again soon, wanted to know what fucking his son would feel like when his little hole had been gaped by a dog knot, insides overflowing with come. Instead he shuffled back around to Stiles' head.

"You've done such a good job today son, so proud of you, taking such good care of the pups and Bruce. Do you want to help take care of the dogs again, maybe more of them?" Stiles nodded tiredly, his little body trembling and his cocklet finally beginning to soften, though John didn't miss the watery puddle beneath him. "Good, that's good. Until then, maybe you can help take care of me and Deputy Argent. We don't have our mommies either and it's been so long since anyone cares for us." John pitched his voice to sound sad, knowing he was manipulating his boy even further, that he was becoming someone he never thought he'd be, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when everything that happened today had felt so good. He could see his own feelings mirrored in Argent too.

"Of course daddy, anything for you." John smiled at his son's answer and put his soft cock back in the boy's mouth, fingertips caressing a clean spot on the Stiles' cheek.

"Such a good boy. Now go on and drink from daddy." John groaned softly as he began to piss in his son's mouth, fighting against the urge to flood it, instead doing his best to release in a slow stream, wanting it to last. "We'll have Deputy Argent over for dinner tonight son, then you can help take care of us both after and we can make more plans for helping all of our sad dogs. You'll be the best little helper ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
> All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
